


A New Start

by XxFanfictionMasterxX



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFanfictionMasterxX/pseuds/XxFanfictionMasterxX





	1. [1] The past is painful

_The past..._   
_They say that you should move on and forget about it... but..._   
_Sometimes you just can't really let things go._   
_It's like faith keeps telling you to remember..._   
_It's painful, but, you just have to live with it and wait to see what happens..._   
_It's painful._

**__________________**

**_ ~*flashback 20 years ago*~ _ **   
**_(Y/N) 5 yrs old, Howl 7 yrs old._ **

(Y/N) and her family had just moved to another city. Her father had met a man at work who had a son, only 2 years older than his daughter. One evening (Y/N)s father had invited this man and his family, in hope of (Y/N) getting a new friend.

A knock on the door was heard, signaling that the guests had arrived. (Y/N) ran to the door and opened to see a tall man with black hair and green eyes, and a woman, a little bit shorter than the man, with blonde hair and blue eyes. In between them stood a boy, his blue eyes making a big contrast against his black hair. The boy was holding his parents hands. They wore a smile, while the boy looked a little unsure. "Hello, you must be (Y/N)! I'm Arthur Jenkins, a friend of your dad." The man says with a deep yet friendly voice. (Y/N) blinks a few times. "Hello, Mr. Jenkins." (Y/N) says with a clear voice just like her mother taught her to do when greeting people. "Daddy, they are here!" (Y/N) yells to her dad. Footsteps are heard from behind and her dad, Gail (L/N), greets the guests at the door. (Y/N) runs inside when her dad comes to the door. "(Y/N) doesn't like meeting new people." Her dad says and Arthur lets out a deep laugh. "Ha ha, my son is the same." As they walked in, (Y/N) mom Scarlett, greeted them. "This is my wife, Angela. And this is our son, Howl." Arthur says.  "Howl, why don't you and (Y/N) go and play for a while until the dinner is ready." Scarlett says and smiles at the boy. "Okay..." He says and lets go of his parents hands. (Y/N) led him to her playroom filled with toys. "What do you want to play?" You ask and turn around to look at Howl. "Wizards." He only says and stare at her. "Okay!" (Y/N) smiles. "I have never played that before but I have always liked wizards." She states an smile even bigger. That gets Howl to lit up and smile small smile.

**_ ~*Time skip 3 years*~ _ **

Time flew past as (Y/N) and Howl became friends, best friends. They would play as soon as there was time to, but, it all changed when Howl's parents died. He got more serious and would only smile at her, because he didn't want her to be sad.

But neither of them new that, on this particular day, everything would change...

**_ ~(Y/N) POV~ _ **

"Come on, Howl!" I yell as I  run on the flowered field, my dress moving around me beautifully as the sun sets in the horizon. Howl was running behind me, his pants a little bit dirty from falling a few moments ago. "I'm coming, I'm coming, (Y/N)!" He says while panting a little.

We stopes and sit by the edge of the water, watching the sun disappearing in the distance. "Howl?" I say. "Yes?" Howl answers. "Will you promise to be my best friend, forever?" I say quietly. Howl looks at me with a suprised look but is changes fast into a smile. "Of course, (Y/N), but only if you promise me to be  _my_ bestfriend forever." "Yes!" I smile big and giggles.

Everything was now dark, the only light coming from the now falling stars. "Howl look! Isn't that what you where talking about the other day? About the demons that comes down as fallen stars." I ask and look at the stars. Howl just hums and he stands up.

I knew that he had these magical abilities and that he was going to enter the wizard academy in a few years or so. I also knew about the decision he had taken, to make a contract with one of the demons that where currently falling from the sky. That's the reason why we were out here in the dark. He just needed to catch one of them.

**_ ~No POV~ _ **

You felt like you had to stop him, but at the same time, you knew that it would be pointless to try.

       

He walked away a bit and after a while you saw him holding a strong light in his hands, talking to it, probably making the contrary by now. After that, you don't remember much of the night. You remember that Howl bonded with the demon and the demon got his heart. Then you didn't see Howl for a long time. You only went home like he told you and the day after, you got a letter that says that he had gone to the wizard academy and that he would see you in a few years...  
It was the longest and most dramatical years of your life.

But when he returned...


	2. [2] When he returned home

_When Howl returned home..._   
_It was the happiest day of your life..._   
_And it was worth it, waiting for almost 8 years..._   
**___________________ **

You were currently reading a book. You were in your own little world to say the least, but you was dragged out of that when a knock on the door was heard. You put your book down and went to answer the door. 'Who can it be?' You thought. Your parents was at the second floor and probably didn't hear the knock. You stood in front of the door, before you opened it, you just simply brushed of your dress a little. You placed your hand on the door knob and open it slowly but you flung it open when you're met with the one that have been missing from your life for so long. His hair as black, his eyes as blue. Nothing had really changed except for his clothes.

You just stood there, a hand over your mouth, and close to crying. "H-H-Howl...? Howl!" You cried and flung your arms around his neck, kissing him. You let you tears fall. The tears that you had hold inside of you for this past 8 years. You had realized that you love him when you were all alone and missed him so much that it hurt.

Howl was surprised but after a few seconds he kissed back. When you broke the kiss for air, you looked into his eyes. They were as beautiful as ever. Howl was holding your small body in his arms 'cause he was now a lot taller than you. He set you down and you dragged him in to the house, closing the door behind you. "Mom! Dad! Come down here, hurry!" You call happily at your parents and just stand there, hugging Howl like you would never let him go again, mumbling his name over and over again.  
"What is it, (Y/N)? Has something happened?" Your mom says as they walked down the stairs. You didn't say anything, you just stood there, hugging Howl. When they came down they stopped dead in their track. "Howl...?" Your father asked, unsure if it could really be him.

**_ ~(Y/N)'s POV~ _ **

I just stood there, hugging Howl. He had his face buried in my hair. He looks up and smiles a little. He just simply says, "I'm back." We all hugged and then talked, but it wasn't until we went to my room that we started talking about  _us._ We told each other our feelings and then just cuddled. He kissed me a few times and stroked my hair gently.

"Would you say yes if I asked you to come and live with me?" He suddenly asked. I was chocked but was really happy. "Of course!" I say and kiss him one more time. "Good. If you want to, you can come with me tomorrow when I leave?" He says. "Yes!" Then you just fell asleep in his arms.

**_ ~*Next morning*~ _ **

I woke up early in the morning, still in Howls arms. I couldn't believe that he was finally back in my life, and that I was going with him to live together. Did he already have a house? Wonder what it looks like. I look up at Howl and see him sound asleep, lightly snoring. I giggle a little and kiss him on his forehead, waking him up. "Good morning, sleepyhead." I say and smile at him. "Good morning, sunshine." He says and give me a light kiss on the cheek. "Should we get up?" I ask. "Nah... lets lie here for a bit longer..." He says and I smile but only a few minuets pass and my mothers voice is heard. "(Y/N), Howl! Breakfast is ready!" "I guess we have to go up anyways." I giggle and sit up, stretching my tiered muscles. I feel a pair of hands on my hips and then butterfly kisses on my back. I blush and giggles again. "Howl, what are you doing?" He only grunts and hug my waist.

When we finally where done, we went down the stairs to the kitchen. My parents already sitting at the table. "Good morning." We both say in unison and sit down by the table across from my parents.


	3. [3] Moving

_My sunshine has finally returned, and is here to stay with me._   
_Wherever it goes, I will follow._   
**___________________ **

"Mom, dad. I have decided to go with Howl to live with him..." I say nervously and look down. "Oh, really?" My father says suspiciously. "Y-Yeah." "Only if Howl promise to take care of my daughter!" He says and Howl nods. "Of course I will Mr. (L/N). I will protect her with my life." I blush at his words but smile and look up. "So sweet." My mother says. "Of course you are allowed to go with him, (Y/N)." "Really!?" I say and jump up in joy. "Mhmm." My mom confirme and my dad look at her suprised. "But Scarlett!" My mom glares at dad and he gets quiet and nods. "When?" He asks and look at me. "Today..." I just say and everything gets quiet. Dad just nods. "Okay"

After breakfast me and Howl go up to my room to pack my belongings. Clothes, books, everything I wanted to take with me. "I'm happy that you want to go with me." Howl says and hug me. "Of course I want to go with you, Howl." "But you haven't even seen my house." "I don't care about how it looks, the only thing that matters is that you are there."

Standing at the door with all my bags, I hug my parents farewell and Howl helps me carry my stuff.  
"Bye mom, bye dad!" I say as we head of. "Good bye (Y/N), we will miss you!" Mom says and closes the door."The fastest way to get there is by going up to the mountains in the waste." "What?" "Yeah." We started heading there.

After a few hours we came to a small house owned by a shepherd and his wife, from there it wasn't long to go. "There are just witches and wizards up in the mountains, I tell ya'." The man told us. I only snickered at the fact of Howl actually being a wizard himself. "So good then." Howl said and we kept on walking, leaving the couple stunned. We walked for and hours until I started feeling the smell of a fire and the sounds of moving metal. Soon a house came into view. "What is that?!" I say and slow down. "Our home." Howl simply says. "What?" Howl nods. "Calsifer came to meet us."  
"Cal-" I'm interrupted by the house stopping right over us, and a weirdly placed door is in front of us. Howl jumps up on the platform before the door and offers me a hand that I gladly take. He pulls me up and opens the door for me. I walk up a small pair of stairs and find myself in a comfy living room kind of room. "Wow." I place my bags on the floor and walk around smiling. "And who have you brought with you now?" A voice says and I look around the room to find the owner of the voice. "Over here, sweetheart." The voice says once more and my eyes land on the fire. After looking at it for a few seconds, I see a pair of eyes. "Calsifer, this is (Y/N). (Y/N), this is Calsifer, the fire demon." Howl explains. "Oh, hello Calsifer, nice to meet you." I say politely to the demon. "Hello (Y/N)." Calsifer says simply. I see that his wood is soon to be ashes so I take 2 more from the pile next to the fireplace and give them to Calsifer. "Oh, thank you, miss." He says and I smile. "You're welcome." "Good. You're getting along well I see." I giggle at Howl.

After getting all my stuff settle in one of the empty rooms I sat on the bed. I wasn't going to be sleeping here so it's just full of things right now. Howl had asked for me to sleep with him and I felt more safe with him, so it was a yes. I soon hear Howl shout to Calsifer, "Calsifer, heat up the water, I'm taking a bath." "Now again?!" I hear Calsifer complain as I walk out from my new room.   
I walk down the stairs and in to the living-room, looking around and almost falling. "Be carefull, look where you set your feet." I hear Calsifer warn me. I nod and look out the window. "You dont want to look a that depressing wether, do you?" Calsifer says and a click is heard. I look over at him and when I look back out the window there is no longer the mountains in the waste, its a small town instead. I rub my eyes and stare in awe. "How did you do that?!" I say as I stare out the window. "Howl haven't told you?" I shake my head. "Well, you see that colorful wheel on the wall there, it shows which place, and on the doorknob these colors are also shown, you turn on it to change the place." Calsifer explains and I just stand there like a question mark. "It's like a portal." "...Okay..."

After a while Howl comes down, fresh cloths on and...  _blonde hair?_  
"So the mighty wizard Howl Jenkins decided to go blonde?" I chuckle and he comes over to me, a smile dancing on his lips. "Yeah." He gives me a light kiss but I don't accept it to be light so I drag him down again and give him a real kiss. "Ooohh you two, get a room!" Calsifer says and hide behind one of the pieces of wood. I just laugh along with Howl.


End file.
